Uncatchable
by KatSin
Summary: In a competition between teams 8 and 10, Kurenai pits Hinata against Asuma's best student. What will happen when that Pupils best friend finds he's interested in the pale-eyed princess? What will happen when he is forced to fight her? Possibly M later.
1. Prologue

Chapter 0

Prologue

Kurenai and Asuma arrange a little competition between their teams, claiming that it would be "a good change in routine" for their unwitting students. Kurenai has a little something more in mind, and counts on Asuma's best student to give Hinata enough of a challenge that she can realize her full potential. What will happen when that pupil's best friend realizes an interest in the midnight-haired princess? And when that mountain of a young man is asked to fight the new-found object of his interest?

Rated M for language and innuendo. Possible adult content in later chapters.


	2. 1 Fresh Torment

Chapter 1

Fresh Torment

When Kurenai told her students that they would not be training that day, the members of team 8 had varying reactions. Kiba and Akamaru jumped around, dancing and yipping with excitement. Hinata worried that she would be forced to go home and watch her father train Hanabi until Neji returned to warm up with her before his training with the Hyuuga leader began. And Shino—naturally—did nothing.

When Kurenai said that they would be training with team 10 instead, reactions were equally diverse. Kiba and Akamaru both stopped—in mid jump it seemed—and both the Inuzuka Chuunin and his nin-dog developed adorable kicked puppy looks. Hinata worried that she would embarrass herself training with another team. Shino—again, naturally—did nothing.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

A ways away, at team 10's training field, the idea was welcomed with even less enthusiasm. When Asuma told them the news, Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes, suspecting that the two jounin had more personal motives than a simple change of routine. Chouji simply munch his chips. Ino tried to recall who was even in team 8, and did so rather loudly at that.

This made Shikamaru and Chouji share a look and roll their eyes; when they were younger, if Sasuke wasn't on it, the team didn't exist to Ino. Now that Sasuke had been gone for years, her attention had turned to a much more accessible target, much to his chagrin.

"Team 8 is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, troublesome girl…"

"Shikamaru Nara I am not a _girl_ I am a woman and a kunoichi. I should kick your lazy ass all the way to Lady Tsunade's office and tell her how disrespectful you are to female ninja!"

Chouji, who had witnessed this little explosion a number of times over the years, continued to munch. In an attempt to hurry the two along—and by some impossible work of magic move the day closer to lunchtime—he spoke.

"You could always just tell Shika's mom on him."

"Et tu, Chouji?"

The Akimichi chuckled and the shadow-bender sat in the grass, leaning against the bigger man's leg, only making him chuckle more. Ino, completely unfazed by Shikamaru's apathy, kept right on talking.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	3. 2 The Pairings are as Follows

Chapter 2

The Pairings Are As Follows

A short while later, the two teams were standing together, talking idly as their sensei discussed how best to perform the days exercise. Finally, the pair strolled back to their students, Kurenai speaking first.

"Alright, we're going to make this a competition between teams."

Asuma continued between puffs of smoke.

"Each of you will fight a member of the opposite team, going all out with intent to kill. Consider this like the Chuunin exam battles. Once you've had a chance to wish luck to your teammates, your opponent will be chosen and you will begin your spar."

"This is an individual versus another individual, there will be no time offered for the teams to develop strategies or to rely on a teammate to do so."

Kurenai gave both Shikamaru and Shino pointed looks before going on.

"Any questions?"

Kiba asked the first question, cracking his knuckles for a tough guy effect.

"What if we kill our opponent?"

Ino scoffed and flipped her long ponytail.

"They aren't going to let us really kill each other, moron."

Shino cleared his throat, instantly becoming the center of attention.

"It's a valid question. They said to consider this a representation of the Chuunin exam fights. Besides… if you hold back, you have no way of knowing who would really win if the fight were life or death."

Shikamaru nodded, while the others took a moment to digest everything the bug-nin said. The jounin of the two teams waited another few moments and to really look at their students.

Asuma knew that Ino was in the most trouble in regard to winning a life-or-death battle on her own, as her jutsu was not one that could be used to kill an enemy directly; she could only make her opponent quit. Shikamaru had a number of creative ways to force an opponent to submit in a fight. Chouji had them both beat with endurance and brute strength. Despite his bias for Shikamaru, Chouji was the heavy favorite in Asuma's mind, if the Akimichi could be convinced to fight all out.

Kurenai's worry was on Kiba. Most of his jutsu could cause serious physical damage, but were not always the most accurate and were certainly not for a fast opponent. She was not worried about her other two students. Shino could decimate all of team ten and possibly Asuma without breaking a sweat, and Hinata was beyond powerful enough to take any one of them down.

The Hyuuga female was well on her way to becoming a jounin with her elemental training, she had the potential to advance before any of the rookie nine, though she had mentioned waiting until her teammates were ready to become jounin before she attempted to advance.

After the six wished luck all around, they turned to their sensei, awaiting instruction. Asuma, in the middle of taking a puff, gestured for Kurenai to assign the matches.

"Alright, we've put a lot of thought into these, so no arguments. Inuzuka Kiba, your match will be with Akimichi Chouji."

Kurenai and Asuma had earlier mused that such a match up would be a battle of brute strength, and both were eager to see the outcome. Kiba and Akamaru both glanced to the maroon-clad male to their left, sizing him up before giving one another a look and a smile. Chouji, taking a page from Shino's book, did nothing.

"Nara Shikamaru, your opponent will be Hyuuga Hinata."

Kurenai smiled. She had orchestrated that one herself. Asuma had been questioning her on that choice for a week now, receiving no answer as to why his genius would be well fitted against the once-thought weak link of team 8. Shikamaru wondered the same thing as he looked to the pale-eyed young woman who had stepped to his right. Chouji looked to Hinata as well, noting the way her shoulders were tensed with her effort to shrink into herself.

Shino, who had seen the efforts of his kunoichi teammate and was well aware of her power, did not question the decision. Instead, he turned to the blonde who was still looking to the sensei expectantly. He looked to the other four, his brow arching from beneath his hood. Shikamaru shrugged and rolled his eyes to give the back of Ino's head a pointed glare. After a long moment, Shino spoke.

"I suppose that leaves me as your opponent…"

Ino started at the sound of the Aburame's voice, seeming to have forgotten that Shino existed, let alone notice that he'd moved next to her. She glared at her teammates when they snickered, her cheeks pinking until the horror struck.

'_I… I have to fight… him?'_

Asuma smiled at the look on her face. This little pairing he had been all for. It was about time his vain, often bratty student had to choose between her life and her vanity. And Shino, well, Shino just got bad luck in that draw. He had nothing to gain.

"Alright then, let's start with Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	4. 3 Shino VS Ino

Chapter 3

Shino vs Ino

A few minutes later, Shino and Ino were in the middle of the training field. Kurenai and Asuma sat on a fallen log, a pair of opponents on each side to ensure that teammates couldn't communicate. Shikamaru'd had no intention of doing so anyway, so it changed little. After receiving a nod from their respective sensei, the teens began to spar.

Ino formed the sign for her Shintenshin no jutsu, but stopped when insects began to slide form the Aburame's sleeves, her earlier horror intensifying.

"Wait, _**that**_ Aburame Shino?! Asuma-sensei you **jerk**!"

The "jerk" simply chuckled, making no response. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sighing and shaking his head, murmuring under his breath.

Shino raised his arm and a small cloud of insects gathered around his hand before heading toward the girl, a steady stream flowing out of his sleeve now.

Ino shuddered at the thought of being inside **that** kind of body and took off, running away from the bugs.

The fight was definitely a short one, leaving Ino on the ground in a ball and a cloud of insects hovering no less than 3 feet from her. Shino was already halfway back to the fallen tree by the time Asuma ended their match, and his bugs were back within his flesh and he was sitting next to Hinata by the time Ino got up.

When she did make it to the tree, she sat on the side of the tree opposite him, at the end. She screeched when Shikamaru said she had a bug in her hair and growled, not amused at his joke.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	5. 4 Kiba VS Chouji

Chapter 4

Kiba vs Chouji

"Alright... Akimichi, Inuzuka, you're up."

Kiba shot up instantly, the horse of a dog rising to his feet almost as fast.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll be **right** back."

Shikamaru nodded to his best friend before Chouji too stood and strolled out to the training field. Kiba and Akamaru munched on soldier pills as Chouji popped open a chip bag and downed the contents all in one. It was hardly the proper way to eat such a delicious treat, but it would have to do.

The huge nin-dog bristled as his fur took on a copper hue, a low growl forming as Kiba formed his hand signs.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

He lowered onto his hands and knees, his nails shifting to claws as his teeth elongated. As he took on a more beastly appearance, Akamaru barked out his own Juujin Bunshin as he leapt for the boy, shifting midair to clone Kiba's bestial form, landing in a crouch on the boy's back, both growling now.

Chouji simply stuffed the empty chip bag into his pocket, shrugging at the growling boys before him.

In one, guttural voice, Kiba and Akamaru leapt for the boy.

"Gatsuuga! Fang over Fang!"

In midair they started to spin, sideways tornados that were headed right for the Akimichi boy. Forming his hand seals, Chouji formed his clan's jutsu.

"Baika no jutsu!"

His large form ballooned outward, forming a spherical shape. Chouji withdrew his limbs and head, using chakra to spin him in a sideways circular motion, the basic form of a defensive jutsu he was developing.

"Tornado Nikudan sensha!"

When Kiba and Akamaru hit, they were sent careening off into different directions, stopping their spins to land, claws scraping against dirt and tree bark respectively. After a few more tries, the pair quit that particular approach, and Chouji stopped spinning, his body returning to normal, his head spinning while his opponents caught their breath. When Kiba and Akamaru ran at Chouji for dual strikes, he performed his hand signs again.

"Partial Baika no jutsu – both arms!"

His arms grew until his wrists were as thick as tree-trunks and he slammed them down, his fingers tightening around his now-squirming opponents as he lifted them into the air until the very drop would kill them. Kurenai ended the match after that.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	6. 5 Lightning Casts No Shadow

Chapter 5

Hinata vs Shikamaru – Lightning Casts No Shadow

Kiba and Akamaru both went over to sulk next to Shino, nodding to Hinata as she and the shadow-bender passed. Hinata took her place in the training field as Shikamaru congratulated Chouji, patting him on the back. Finally, once Chouji was sitting next to a still-grumpy Ino, Shikamaru crouched, forming his Kage mane hand sign.

The second his shadow began to stretch, Hinata was off, apparently using body flicker to move so quickly that she didn't cast a shadow, moving as far as the field would allow. Given the amount of shadow on the ground as the morning hours ticked away, she knew that wouldn't work. She cast body flicker again, pushing as much chakra as she could into improving her speed and reflexes.

As she disappeared from sight, she circled the field, keeping her Byakugan on his shadow. Energy crackled in the air every time she passed the fallen log, and Kiba could catch her scent, barely. Asuma watched with interest, noting the well-hidden surprise in his prize student's eyes.

"I see that she's gifted, but you know he'll track her movements eventually. She can't keep that up forever"

As she heard the faint crackle of her student's passing increase ever so slightly, Kurenai smiled.

"She won't have to…"

Asuma arched a brow and looked to his student again, who was now turned to them, watching their reactions. When she passed again, he nodded to himself, sending his shadow toward the log just as Hinata passed again. Timing it perfectly, Shikamaru shot his energy outward, his shadow touching right beneath the Hyuuga heir's foot, and Asuma chuckled.

The chuckling ceased when Hinata's form was outlined mid-stride for only a moment before she shot off again, the sparks of energy becoming visible. After another lap around the field, her form became visible again. Halfway around the next, her body flashed, shifting into a physical bolt of blue lightning.

Shikamaru, too shocked to focus, lowered his hands, his shadow shrinking to normal. Asuma, also shocked, didn't even notice when his cigarette fell out of his open mouth. His other students were equally surprised, Ino's mouth hung open as well. Chouji simply chuckled, curiosity and admiration in his eyes. No one had beaten Shikamaru's jutsu that easily before.

Kurenai, unfazed, smirked and caught his cigarette before it could fall into his lap, holding it between two fingers.

"I wanted to test her on your boy there because I needed to measure her strength in a real fight. She has already surpassed both Kiba and Shino, and I wanted to see if Shikamaru, who is among the cleverest of her peers, could best her in a fight."

Asuma recovered as she spoke, and neither jounin paid any mind to the now doubly sulky Kiba. Shino made no attempt to deny that Hinata was stronger than him. As team ten's sensei digested it all, Hinata closed in the circle, slowly moving toward Shikamaru, unwilling to make a sharp turn straight for him and risk hurting him.

"I still don't see how she was able to escape Shikamaru's Kage mane… pure speed cant do that."

Kurenai glanced beside Asuma to his two students, noticing the Akimichi as his lips parted, watching her Hinata with rapt attention. Out on the field, Shikamaru murmured the same thing in time with his best friend.

"Lightning casts no shadow…"

When the streak of lightning suddenly turned and sped right for Shikamaru's back, everyone held their breath, save for the boy that didn't see his opponent coming from behind him. The lightning burst with light, sparks flying away harmlessly and the shy Hyuuga girl stood behind the Nara boy, pale eyes glowing blue as she pressed a cool kunai to his throat, the energy fading from the air and her eyes as one.

Kurenai held Asuma's wrist idly; he'd jumped up when the Hyuuga had rushed toward his student, ready to move him out of the way. She tugged and he sat, taking his now unlit cigarette from her hand, lighting it with calculated movement, and taking a deep puff.

"You could have told me she could shift like that…"

Kurenai smiled, proud to see that her student had developed so much control over her new jutsu. After a moment, she shrugged.

"Up until now, I didn't."

Asuma sputtered, dropping his smoke again, which was, again, caught by his female counterpart.

"Relax. She's never tried to turn like that; she's always been too meek. But, anyone would be able to tell that, if she could do that, then she could easily move out of the way in time if she needed. Hinata would never harm one of her friends if she could help it."

Asuma simply growled, grabbing his cigarette again. Ino was still caught up in the whole 'Shika almost died' shock, and so the conversation went over her head. Chouji, on the other hand, understood perfectly. Even knowing so little about the Hyuuga princess as he did, he knew that she wouldn't hurt his best friend.

Out on the field, Hinata was panting for air from the exertion of moving so quickly coupled with the depletion of her chakra.

"If.. If y-you move… I'll… I'll hurt… hurt you…"

"Tch…"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and he turned his head, his flesh scraping against the sharpened kunai as he glanced at her, not even noticing the cut. Even though she was panting and tired, her lavender eyes were determined, though a mere shadow of the hardness that most Hyuuga could muster. For a moment, he was lost in the tempest of emotion he saw in those eyes, his senses picking up a number of minute details.

'_She doesn't grow her nails, a serious ninja… Doesn't wear perfume, a smart ninja… Doesn't wear makeup… doesn't __**need**__ makeup…'_

He saw a hundred things about her that he never thought that he would see in any girl, and his sarcastic remark died in his throat. Before he had the chance to remember what it was, Asuma declared the match over, a growling pout in his voice.

Hinata lowered the kunai instantly and slipped it into the pouch at her thigh, gasping when she saw the miniscule slice on his neck as he turned, apologizing profusely. Shikamaru shrugged it off. It was hardly worse than a paper cut.

Despite his apathy, Hinata touched his neck with two fingers, her fingertips glowing softly as she used her Byakugan to help control the chakra. It was a simple little jutsu that she'd learned from one of the branch females after so many years of cuts and bruises. Within seconds the flesh was mended and she lowered her hand, lowering her head as her cheeks tinged, murmuring another apology. Shikamaru, after having been started at so intensely with those Hyuuga eyes, found his cheeks coloring as well, embarrassed.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	7. 6 Resting in the Aftermath

Chapter 6

Resting in the Aftermath – Shino Withdraws

Both teams took a few moments to rest up, Hinata needing it the most. She had used up a lot of energy there. Kiba, still sore from being manhandled by Chouji, was trying to give her a pep talk about the finalist of the other team, while the sensei quietly discussed how to remedy that there were three finalists from two teams. Shino, who heard the conversation easily, silently mused as to why they hadn't thought of that before.

The Aburame male looked at the other two who had won their matches. Both had won that victory with serious effort; if the growing pile of empty chip bags and Hinata's heavy breathing were any indication. He had simply had a pathetic opponent. That was hardly fair. Coming to his conclusions, he stood, drawing the attention of those around him.

"I withdraw from this… competition. Hinata-san can handle Akimichi-san."

It was the most logical conclusion, one that Shikamaru had already come up with. The others hadn't thought about it, they were too busy with their own thoughts. Ino was still pouting about losing, and Kiba was fanning his female teammate with his hands, encouraging her about her fight with the Akimichi male.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	8. 7 A Nice Game of Shogi

Chapter 7

A Nice Game of Shogi

It was a while before either of the remaining opponents would be called to fight. In that time, Kiba and Ino switched to antagonize one another, their sensei wandered off to the other side of the field for privacy, leaving Hinata and Chouji to build up their strength in silence. Shikamaru and Shino sat between the two opponents on the log, a game of Shogi set up between them.

Chouji glanced down over Shikamaru's shoulder every now and again, his gaze trailing up to take in the state of the Hyuuga girl. He was rather fascinated by her, both for her easy defeat of his best friend, and for her personality in general.

Shikamaru had quietly given him all the information that he had picked up during the battle, including the little personal details about her that seemed to interest Chouji the most. The Nara had seen then that his best friend was thinking about more than battle strategy as he munched, and those other things weren't food.

The shadow-bender nudged his buddy, who yanked his gaze back downward. It was a system they had developed within a few moments of the game's start. Shino would lift his head a fraction when he caught Chouji looking toward him. Shikamaru nudged Chouji, and Chouji lowered his gaze back to the board before the bug-nin could properly follow the Akimichi's line of sight.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was aware of the fact that Shino knew exactly what Chouji was staring at, and he couldn't read the Aburame's reaction behind those damn glasses. Were Hinata in the loop, she might have been able to tell him what the boy was thinking, but he could hardly do that.

'_Hey, Hinata, Chouji keeps looking at you and I can't tell what your teammate thinks of that, could you help me translate Shino?'_

He silently scoffed at the thought before going back into his Shogi mindset. The Aburame was pretty good, better than Asuma. He might have to actually try to win against this one.

Shino, on the other hand, could clearly read the Nara's frustration. He had helped create Shikamaru's little warning system, having chosen to be kind to the bigger male that sat so uncomfortably behind his genius teammate. Where Shikamaru could feel his movement, Shino could feel when Hinata was about to look at them. And so, he continued the pattern of minute movement in order to keep Hinata from becoming self conscious about being stared at.

Shino wasn't sure why he didn't just glare at Chouji until he stopped completely. Kiba would do much worse if he were paying attention. For some reason, despite how protective he was of their Hinata-chan, Shino couldn't bring himself to embarrass Chouji like that. Perhaps it was the fact that Hinata kept glancing to the mountain of a man as well, and was just better at being covert about it.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	9. 8 The Fight

Chapter 8

The Fight

A short while—and another Shogi game—later, the sensei called Hinata and Chouji to the field to begin their fight, seeing that both students had recovered well enough. Shikamaru put the Shogi pieces away in his lazy way, while Shino's insects helped by pushing the remainder of the Aburame's pieces across the board as they had during the game. That was Shino's edge for rattling his opponent, making the pieces move on their own without a word from the bug-nin. He never failed to enjoy the look on the other player's face when he made his first move.

The game put away and the kikai safely tucked beneath Shino's flesh, the boys turned to face the field, joined shortly after by the other two, who had taken a break from their childish taunting to watch their teammates fight.

As their teammates settled on the log, Chouji followed his opponent to the field's center, watching her every move as he silently debated on whether or not to quit now. Before he had a chance to decide, Hinata stopped and turned, sinking into her Juuken stance, determination set in her eyes. The fight had begun.


End file.
